Letters of Transit/transcript
PROLOGUE Epicenter Club - Confrontation Avoided (a young Fringe Division agent walks through a filthy, graffiti-lined alleyway toward a private, well-guarded, after-hours club that caters to exclusive clientele) DOORMAN: Agent. (greets the familiar face and allows her through the gated entrance) (the agent wanders through austere interior of the modernistic club and checks the faces of the bald male guests and their assorted friends) RICK: (to an Observer after he man-handles one of his 'employees') Excuse me. She's got next shift. You guys keep taking my girls, you're gonna put me out of business. NEO-OBSERVER: Get a new girl. (throws Kitty to the couch. provokes a punch in the gut from Rick) (Rick is restrained by uniformed Loyalists and a senior Observer steps-in to flex his authority) CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You seem to be quite... agitated. (only to receive a face full of spit from Rick. displeased at the overt defiance, Windmark focuses his telekinetic powers on Rick's cranium. as blood trickles from Rick's ears, the young Fringe agent knocks Rick to the ground, ending the telepathic assault) What are you doing, Agent? HENRIETTA BISHOP: (matter-of-factly) He's a native. My jurisdiction. Sorry he acted out, Captain Windmark. I mean, you could Wipe Him, sure, but then there's the inquiry, the paperwork. Club gets shut for two days, and I, for one, lose a hell of a lot of kickbacks. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: (attempts to read her thoughts as she rambles) I must say, Agent, you are always exactly what you seem. (outside the club, Bishop escorts her two associates from harms-way) HENRIETTA BISHOP: (to Rick) Can you stand? (to Kitty) Go home, Kitty. Take the rest of the night off. KITTY: Thanks, Rick. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (to Rick after they are alone) What are you? Stupid? RICK: (still in pain) What can I say? I'm a gentleman. I had to piss him off so he'd try and Wipe Me. Otherwise he would have Read Me. But he Read You. And you fooled him. How the Hell did you do that? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Just lucky, I guess. RICK: Lucky? They find out about you, they'll kill you. Hell, they find out there's anyone like you, they'll probably kill us all. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I love being 'Special'. RICK: (as they make their way back to his parked van) You're late. I said 6:00. It's 8:00. HENRIETTA BISHOP: They added two new checkpoints Downtown. You said important. RICK: Oh, baby... you don't know the half of it. Remember all those times I said you were nuts? (opens the rear doors to the van) Looks like I was wrong. Go ahead. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Does anyone else know about this? (hops inside to check the cargo) RICK: No, of course not. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (uncovers the contents) Oh, my God. (touches her necklace) Where are the others? Were they ... RICK: ...yeah. Two more. Man and a woman. Younger. Right where I found this one. Heat was rising. Couldn't move 'em all at once. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Where? RICK: The city. Inside the old -- (a gunshot sounds and Rick's blood splatters the agent's face. the assassin runs down a sidestreet to avoid capture. eager to clear the scene, Agent Bishop grabs Rick's vehicle keys, closes the rear doors and races from the area) CITYWIDE BROADCAST: Attention. Curfew is now in effect. 'Natives', please return to your homes immediately. (clear of the area and still covered in Rick's blood, Henrietta Bishop parks the van and rechecks the precious cargo he delivered... the Amber encased body of Doctor Walter Bishop) ACT I Federal Building - Ambered Secret SIMON FOSTER: (to subordinate agents gathered in the Situation Room) Loyalists hung a few resistance fighters from Copley Plaza Mall. We need to cut them down. We have two containment breaches in Back Bay. And curfews -- people are getting brave. Don't let them. (to Henrietta when she approaches) Where the Hell have you been, Agent? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Sir, I need – SIMON FOSTER: (curt) Walk with me. Now. (heads for the elevator lobby) Late. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I know. SIMON FOSTER: Very. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Sorry... very. I need a coffee. SIMON FOSTER: I could use some air myself. (in a covered breezeway between buildings. downs a coffee chew tablet) I remember when you used to be able to drink this stuff. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (smart-alecky) You are old. SIMON FOSTER: So what's wrong? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Rick's dead. SIMON FOSTER: What? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Loyalist killed him. SIMON FOSTER: Damn it, 'Etta. Black market tech gets people killed. Even cops. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Black market tech replaced your eyes. SIMON FOSTER: I don't need a history lesson. You were gonna stop running civilians. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I had an open order with him. From the old days. I just never cancelled it. SIMON FOSTER: An order for what? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Any info on the missing team. SIMON FOSTER: (disappointed with her persistence) Really? Again? You've got to let this go. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Simon -- SIMON FOSTER: It's a myth, 'Etta. The original Fringe team didn't vanish. They aren't missing. They died twenty years ago. They aren't coming back to save us from the Observers. They aren't in a desert or, Peru, or immortal. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You're right. They're in Amber. And I've got one of them right here. Private Lab - Inspecting Walter SIMON FOSTER: (standing in awe in front of the ambered nonagenerian) Well, I'll be a toe... on a foot... in a grave. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (looking at the tech device in Walter's hands) That's the Amber device. He did this on purpose. SIMON FOSTER: What could have been so terrible that he Ambered himself? HENRIETTA BISHOP: And his team. Rick said the others were with him. Once we get Doctor Bishop out, he can tell us where they are. SIMON FOSTER: Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. Broyles' Office - Windmark's Visit CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Agent. (slowly strolls in, removes his hat and invites himself to sit) BROYLES: (refusing a sip from a flask) No, thank you. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Don't be rude, Phillip. Have a drink with me. BROYLES: It's water. It doesn't do anything for me. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: It hydrates you. BROYLES: Yes, I suppose it does. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: (places a small holographic imager on the desk and runs a playback recording) As much as I would have enjoyed eliminating him myself, native-on-native killing cannot stand. Not on my watch. BROYLES: I heard. And, no, we don't have any leads. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: This is the fourth this month. BROYLES: I can count. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: (softly. earnest) I like you, Phillip. But be assured... bite my hand and I will put you down. Your Division is in charge of Native crime. (menacing) Or would you rather I was in charge of native crime? I don't think you'd like my methods. BROYLES: (barely tolerant) I'll get you a suspect. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Good. (stands and dons his hat to leave) BROYLES: Windmark. What did you do up there in the future... to get yourself such a 'crap detail'? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: (amused at the interest) I like animals. Private Lab - Amber Quandry SIMON FOSTER: Third generation Amber. No reverse protocols. Durable stuff, this. HENRIETTA BISHOP: There's no way to revert it to its gaseous form? SIMON FOSTER: I didn't say that. (turns for a brief test on his bench equipment) Oh, dear. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (jokes when he turns back around with an index finger covered in solidified Amber) It's a good look on you. SIMON FOSTER: It looks like the Amber can only be reverted to its gaseous state momentarily. He won't have enough time to emerge safely. By the time he's aware enough to step out of it... the gas will have resolidified, capturing him again. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Couldn't we just push him out? SIMON FOSTER: Not unless you want to end up encased in that stuff yourself. Federal Building - Impound Department HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hey. CLERK: Hey. (looks at the document she hands him) What is it for? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hell if I know. You know Simon. CLERK: You know... not everyone trusts Simon. My friends — HENRIETTA BISHOP: Your friends in 'the city'? CLERK: Some think he's allowed the resistance to operate a little... too freely. He had better have a good reason for checking out old Level-Two tech. 'Cause my friends... HENRIETTA BISHOP: (unimpressed with his name dropping) ...in the city? CLERK: They're gonna be watching. A girl like you might want to watch her "P"s and "Q"s. Wouldn't want to do the wrong thing. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I'll keep that in mind. (departs with a small carry-all) Private Lab - Liberating Walter SIMON FOSTER: Fire in the hole! (activates the handheld device that was signed out of impound - blasting everything on the table off onto the floor) HENRIETTA BISHOP: Wow. SIMON FOSTER: Crowd control -- back before the Loyalists decided it was easier just to use bullets. (adds some buffers to the base of Walter's Amber coffin) I'm quite proud of these little beauties. (stands back with the control trigger) When I say. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (smartly) Really? I was gonna go before. (sarcastic) SIMON FOSTER: Okay, buffers are communicating. Ready? Three, two, one. (as she prematurely blast Walter from the Amber and throws him to the far wall) I didn't say ‘now’. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You were late! SIMON FOSTER: (injects a wrist) Doctor Bishop, my name is Agent Simon Foster. It is a great honor for me to meet you, sir. WALTER: (slowly gaining his senses) And you, young lady, you're very pretty. HENRIETTA BISHOP: ‘Etta. We just removed you from Amber, Doctor Bishop. You were inside twenty years. WALTER: Twenty years? It's no wonder I'm so hungry. Do you have anything to eat? ACT II Private Lab - Dain Bramage SIMON FOSTER: This was -- is your favorite food. That's what they say. The stories, I mean. WALTER: Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! (munches his cherished red licorice) That's lovely, thank you. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Our records indicate that, after the invasion, you and your team discovered a way of getting rid of the Observers. (activates a small holographic imager on the table in front of Walter) These are the blueprints for the device you were working on. But we believe, before you could finish it, you and your team were -- were you all caught in Amber? WALTER: What do you call it? SIMON FOSTER: We don't know. We -- we thought it was some kind of Beacon. WALTER: No, no, no, you 'Silly-Billy' ...this. SIMON FOSTER: The same as you. we call it licorice. WALTER: Licorice. Licorice. Li-cor-ice. Who are you? You're quite pretty. Li-cor-ice. Do you have 'Ring-Dings' ©? (seemingly not as coherent as his rescuers would have liked him to be) SIMON FOSTER: (later. after corralling Walter onto an examination table for a brain scan) Doctor Bishop, I need you to try and stay perfectly still. Walter. WALTER: Yes, I hear you, Peter. I will try not to move. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Here, try this. (hands Simon a heavy-duty fuse to gap the circuit in the large hospital-style scanner) SIMON FOSTER: His neuropathways have degraded. (studying the scanned skull of Walter) It looks as if he's experienced some sort of trauma. Probably because he was so close to the blast horizon of the Amber. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Brain damage. SIMON FOSTER: Mmm. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Well, how do we fix him? SIMON FOSTER: I don't know. Ministry Of Science - False Pretense WAITING OBSERVER: (sitting in the lobby) She'll be here in a moment. Your meeting. It's about to take place. (stands and leaves) NINA: (rolls forward in her wheelchair) You wanted to see me, Agent. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Yes, ma'am. We're still waiting on the touch screens for Headquarters. They've been back-ordered now for six months. NINA: Well, I don't know how to break this to you, Agent, but your Department's needs are the lowest thing on my list of priorities. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I understand that it's... NINA: ...or perhaps even lower. And how is it that you always manage to come during my lunch hour? Walk me to my car. Public Plaza - Meeting Walter NINA: (as they gather away from the building) I'm sorry. I can't hide my thoughts from them the same way that you can. Have you made any progress with Walter's device? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Well, yes and no. NINA: (turns and sees her decades old colleague) And the others. Are they..? HENRIETTA BISHOP: ...unclear. If Doctor Bishop knows where they are, he's unable to tell us. NINA: And why not? WALTER: (after she approaches) Do I know you? NINA: Yes, Walter. It's Nina. Nina Sharp. We've known each other for many years. It's good to see you again. WALTER: (smiles heartily) In that case, it's good to see you too. (attention wanders to the riverside) SIMON FOSTER: So what do you think, Ms Sharp? Can you help fix him? NINA: Of course, you understand the risks - - of wanting to save the world? SIMON FOSTER: Well, they say he did it once before. HENRIETTA BISHOP: He and his team. NINA: Yes, they did. But not without great consequence. I can't fix him. (as Walter begins to play at the nearby railing) But I have an idea. Massive Dynamic has long had a piece of Walter's brain that was surgically removed and kept in a locked vault. It's entirely possible that you could use that material to inspire Walter's brain to heal itself. SIMON FOSTER: They removed a piece of his brain? NINA: William Bell did. (matter-of-factly) It was at Walter's request. SIMON FOSTER: Why? NINA: I don't think he liked the person he was becoming. HENRIETTA BISHOP: So can you go get it and bring it out here? NINA: Well, no, it's not as simple as that. The old brain tissue is very fragile. Neural matter can decay in seconds. You can't just carry it around in a Petri dish. SIMON FOSTER: (pensive) Why do I feel... like you're trying to bury the lead? NINA: The material isn't here. It's still at our old facility. In the city. HENRIETTA BISHOP: That's 'wall-to-wall' Observers. SIMON FOSTER: We've done harder. ACT III Public Plaza - Senior Daycare WALTER: (fiddling with her roboarm) You really should get this fixed. NINA: (on phone) Hmm. Alright, Simon. (to Walter about the annoyance) Walter, stop it. (back on the phone) Uh, no, we've just been catching up. (listens) Yes. No, he'll be ready when you get here. (hangs-up) Walter. 'Etta and Simon got the transit passes. What on Earth are you doing? WALTER: Try it. (her repaired arm) NINA: Wha--? Oh. (delighted with his tweak) WALTER: I do hope we're going to the Circus. NINA: Heh. Walter. Transit Station - Breaching Security PUBLIC ADDRESS: Observers may proceed to Platform Six through Twenty-six for service. (with Walter in-tow, the trio enters the busy train station in an attempt to gain access to Manhattan proper) WALTER: Snacks. (scanning the many vending kiosks) Do you think they'd have any of that delicious lic -- (an Observer turns from the kiosk directly in front of him. angered) Monsters! HENRIETTA BISHOP: Shh. (hoping to avoid drawing the attention and ire of the enforcer) It's okay. WALTER: (loudly) Monster! SIMON FOSTER: (softly. in damage control mode) We got to get him off the street. LOYALIST OFFICER: (a man in a authoritarian uniform with a tattoo ID on his face approaches) Hold up there. What seems to be the matter? SIMON FOSTER: (cordial) Fringe Agents. No matter. We're just heading Downtown. LOYALIST OFFICER: I see. I trust you have papers. SIMON FOSTER: Of course. (hands-over the documentation) LOYALIST OFFICER: (to Walter) What's your name, Prisoner? WALTER: (irate) Prisoner? I most certainly am not. Look at me! Do I look like --? SIMON FOSTER: (conciliatory) He's -- he's not a prisoner. He's her grandfather. HENRIETTA BISHOP: We're taking him to visit my grandmother's grave. Today's the anniversary of her death. WALTER: "I am not a number. I am a free man." (loudly. then chuckles) SIMON FOSTER: (laughing along with the wackiness) As you can see, he's crazy. (whispering. looking for some slack) We just checked him out of the home for the day. But it was last minute, and we didn't have time to do the proper paperwork. WALTER: (monotone. selling the crazy) 'These aren't the 'droids you're looking for.' HENRIETTA BISHOP: Heh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you can understand. LOYALIST OFFICER: (studies Walter's face. sees the crazy) Next time, I won't be so nice. SIMON FOSTER: (smiles kindly and gets his papers) Thank you. WALTER: (mocking) Move along. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (once alone. relieved at their success) Nice. Manhattan - Searching Massive Dynamic (as trains pass into and out of the city, they cross a barren Central Park - now a huge air pollution generator) HENRIETTA BISHOP: (to Walter as Simon enters Nina's security code for a loading dock access door at the unoccupied former Headquarters of Massive Dynamic) You okay? WALTER: (exhilarated) Yes. Wonderful. It's quite the adventure, isn't it? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Yeah, I suppose it is. WALTER: Like 'The Guns of Navarone'. (Simon gains access and the trio enters and investigates the abandoned parking structure) WALTER: Déjà vu. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What? WALTER: I feel like I've been here before. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You have. Many times, I imagine. Though that was a long time ago. WALTER: I hope it was cleaner then. This dust is revolting. (wary of the surroundings, no one manages to notice the laser trip wire for the security system as they step through it) AGENT ROMICK: (sitting in the Situation Room at Fringe Division, the breach alert catches his attention and he heads to the bosses office) Sir, there's been a break-in at the old Massive Dynamic. BROYLES: Massive Dynamic? AGENT ROMICK: Yes, sir. Underground parking garage. BROYLES: Are we sure it isn't a fault in the system? It's been buggy lately. AGENT ROMICK: I ran diagnostics. It's not a false alarm. BROYLES: (speed dials his phone) This is Agent Broyles. I need to talk to Captain Windmark. Massive Dynamic - Tissue Recovery HENRIETTA BISHOP: (after Simon retrieves the missing brain pieces from a cryo-vault) How's it look? SIMON FOSTER: I can't say. I have no idea how it's supposed to look. WALTER: What is that? Monkey feces? SIMON FOSTER: That, Doctor Bishop, is your brain. (to Henrietta) We need an inactive medium to transfer the neural tissue. A mixture of saline and polysorbate 80. Three CCs of each. WALTER: Have you seen it? SIMON FOSTER: Monkey feces? No. I can't say I've had the pleasure. WALTER: I wouldn't say that it was a pleasure. SIMON FOSTER: First, I need you to take these pills. They're Diazepam, mostly. They'll put you into a deep sleep, for ten minutes, that will quiet your brain to allow the process to occur faster. WALTER: You're a clever boy. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Dare I ask? SIMON FOSTER: Synthetic neurotrophins. Growth proteins. If this process works, it should allow his brain to absorb the missing tissue in a matter of minutes. WALTER: I've eaten it once. It was sweeter than you'd think. SIMON FOSTER: Feces? WALTER: God, no. Brain. And LSD. I love LSD. SIMON FOSTER: Okay. Ready. Doctor Bishop, we're going to inject that solution into the base of your brain. WALTER: Oh, fun. What was your name, again? SIMON FOSTER: Simon. WALTER: Simon. Like in the game 'Simon Says'. I'm going to have to listen to you. Isn't that right, young lady? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Yes, he's a very smart boy. SIMON FOSTER: Okay, this may look scary, but-- WALTER: I suddenly feel very tired, Simon. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Here. WALTER: Simon says, 'Go to sleep now, Walter'. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (later, as Walter sleeps in an examination chair) What if this doesn't work? Doctor Bishop? SIMON FOSTER: It has to. (reflective) When I was in my freshman year at college -- I'm at Stanford. And in the middle of the night, my roommate comes banging on my door. Tells me to wake up, come check out the TV. I tell him to go away. I... I have a girl in my bed. But he won't take no for an answer. So me and the girl... Emily... We get dressed, go to the common room. On the TV they're showing footage from... Chicago, L.A... London. Observers going from house to house and... dragging people out into the street. HENRIETTA BISHOP: That was 2015. The Purge. SIMON FOSTER: I'm watching people... being dragged from their homes, led into the street, and being... put down like dogs. And suddenly... I knew. I don't know how, but... I knew. That's... why my parents sent me so far away for school. They were part of the resistance. They -- they sent me away to protect me. That was the night they were killed. And that was the night... I knew I wouldn't give up... until the Observers had gone. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You never told me that. SIMON FOSTER: I never told anyone that. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I was only four the last time I saw my parents. I can't even picture their faces anymore. (fondles her necklace in memory. Walter stirs from his rest) Doctor Bishop? Are you okay? WALTER: (full functional with his restored brain matter) I believe that's mine, young man. SIMON FOSTER: (hands over Walter's device) Agent Simon Foster. Fringe Division. Pleased to meet you, Sir. WALTER: What year is it? SIMON FOSTER: 2036. WALTER: And they're still here? The Observers? (Loyalist enforcers fan-out through the Massive Dynamic parking garage where the security tripwire was activated) NEO-OBSERVER: Assessment? LOYALIST OFFICER: Sir, I count three sets of footprints. NEO-OBSERVER: Ready weapons. LOYALIST OFFICER: Protocol? NEO-OBSERVER: Shoot first. I'll read them later. (the assault squad heads for the interior laboratories) ACT IV Massive Dynamic - Avoiding Capture TACTICAL RADIO: Sir, 12th Floor is clear. NEO-OBSERVER: Okay, proceed to the 13th. SIMON FOSTER: Can you build it? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter? WALTER: (remembering The Purge) They weren't all bad, you know. One of them even tried to help us. He was called September. What happened to him was... well, unexpected. He told me that, in the year 2609 A.D., they finally ruined the planet. (turns of the holographic device he was studying) They poisoned it -- the air, the water. And when it was fundamentally uninhabitable, then they traveled back through time, and took our planet from us. (resolves) Yes, I can build it. SIMON FOSTER: Okay, good. WALTER: It'll take some time. HENRIETTA BISHOP: But it would be easier if you didn't have to do it alone. Wouldn't it? If you had your team with you to help you? You were trapped in Amber with them, right? Do you remember where that was? Do you remember where we can find the others? WALTER: (looks at her face closely. a spark of recognition) You. SIMON FOSTER: (as the lobby bell dings) Elevator. WALTER: Did you forget to disable the internal alarms? (angered) What are you people? Idiots? This way. (walks the opposite wall and opens a door to a secret passage) Neither Belly or I ever left ourselves only one way out of a room. Come on. LOYALIST OFFICER: (enters the cryovault and places his hand on the examination chair) Warm. They were just here. So how'd they get out? NEO-OBSERVER: Step back. (aims his pistol at the wall with the secret passage) WALTER: (racing through the sterile hallways with the others. stumbles) Keep going! Two lefts, then a right. (takes a quick turn away from the Fringe agents) HENRIETTA BISHOP: (at the exit door) How do we open it? (sees her concerned partners face) What? SIMON FOSTER: (notices that Walter has slipped away) Where's Bishop? (races to locate the 90 y/o scientist as the assault forces march closer) HENRIETTA BISHOP: (finds him in a crowded backlab) Walter, come on. We've got to get out of here. They're coming. WALTER: (to Simon) Give me your watch. SIMON FOSTER: What? WALTER: Your watch. Now. SIMON FOSTER: What are you doing? What is this? WALTER: Resistance must take place at any opportunity. We are insurgents. And this is anti-matter. (places a large glowing canister in a bench instrument) You're smart -- you do the math. (leaving. now!) What are you waiting for? Come on! LOYALIST OFFICER: (as the trio clears the building through the service entrance they came in earlier) Sir, in here. (the assault team enters the sidelab vacated by Walter just a minute earlier. the bald man in the Fedora steps close to the device that Walter filled with anti-matter. he suddenly realizes what he is standing next to and begins to gasp) (outside in the public plaza. the insurgents join the general foot traffic and try to fit-in after their successful evasion) WALTER: I know where they are. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Who? WALTER: The others. My team. I know where we were Ambered. (the anti-matter device activates and the building formerly known as Massive Dynamic erases itself from the skyline a few hundred feet away) We should hurry. It's not far from here. Amber Storage - Fruitcake Shortfall (in an old storage area filled with archaic office equipment and an ancient typewriter, the duo waits for Walter in front of the Ambered team he left decades earlier) SIMON FOSTER: So... are you gonna tell me what that was all about? Back at Massive Dynamic. You and Bishop. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You see him. He's half a fruitcake short of Christmas. SIMON FOSTER: Yeah. Yeah, he is. Isn't he? HENRIETTA BISHOP: The wand should be just about powered up. I'll check on it. Broyles Office - Security Report BROYLES: And you're certain it was Agent Foster? LOYALIST OFFICER: (reporting on his encounter at the transit station) Yes, Agent Foster and a woman, and a man Foster claimed was her grandfather. BROYLES: But with a prisoner transport I.D. LOYALIST OFFICER: As I said, you may all play fast and loose up there in Boston, but here, rules and regulations matter. If you prefer, I can certainly take this up with downtown-- BROYLES: No. I can handle my agents. (after the call. in the Situation Room) Agent Romick, activate Agent Foster's tracker and assemble a team. ACT V Amber Storage - Recovering Astro WALTER: (holds up a handmade piece of tech) You designed these yourself? SIMON FOSTER: Augmentation buffers. Yeah. One goes on either side, down by her feet. WALTER: Not bad. SIMON FOSTER: (remotivated) You know... I think you're just what we've been waiting for -- someone to show people that we don't just... have to accept our fate... that we can fight back, that we can use our will and our imagination to make a better world, a better life. WALTER: (snarky) In that case, a little more focus and a little less pontificating -- we might have the job done by now. SIMON FOSTER: Right. (to Henrietta) Ready? On three. One, two, three. (as Henrietta pushes the trigger on the control head...) ASTRID: (comes flying out of the Amber into Walter's arms) Ooh. SIMON FOSTER: 'Etta, the injection. ASTRID: (disoriented) Where am I? HENRIETTA BISHOP: You're okay. I'm 'Etta. I'm just going to give you an injection to help you breathe, okay? WALTER: (fatherly) Hello, Astro. ASTRID: Walter. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter, where is-- SIMON FOSTER: (standing nearby holding his fried circuitry) This is not good. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What? SIMON FOSTER: I think I broke the wand. Amber Storage - Noble Sacrifice HENRIETTA BISHOP: (later sitting at his workbench) Can you fix it? SIMON FOSTER: (soldering and tinkering) I can try. Set up the buffers and I'll see what I can do. WALTER: (standing near the Amber encased William Bell. to Astrid after he approaches) Shh. (holds up a laser scalpel from his pocket) HENRIETTA BISHOP: (monitoring the augmentation buffers mounted on the Amber near Peter's legs) It's not green. The activation light -- it's red. No, actually, it's going back and forth. Simon, something's wrong. (reads the remote control head) The buffers are having trouble communicating with each other. SIMON FOSTER: That doesn't make any sense. There's -- there's nothing here to interfere with the signal. And no phones, no radio waves... HENRIETTA BISHOP: (as he looks at his forearm) What is it? SIMON FOSTER: My tracker. They must have activated it. (looks at the Ambered Peter) We need to get him out of here. HENRIETTA BISHOP: But how would they know it's us? SIMON FOSTER: I don't know. (sense of urgency) But they know we're here. There must be enough of a signal down here to trigger the Amber. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (excitable) Okay, but even so, the wand is broken. How do we get him out of there? SIMON FOSTER: I don't know. WALTER: I hear sirens. We have to leave. We have to get him out of there now. SIMON FOSTER: Okay, I have an idea. Here, take this. When I say now... trigger the Amber. HENRIETTA BISHOP: But -- (senses a noble act is about to deprive her of her partner) SIMON FOSTER: Three... Two... One. (nervous laugh) We need him. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Simon... (hesitant) SIMON FOSTER: Do it.... Now! (as she toggles the trigger) Amber Storage - Tactical Assault TACTICAL COMMANDS: (Fringe Division forces make entry into the Ambered storage area) Sub-level - Go! Three - Take Position. Let's Go. At The Stairs! Two Is Clear AGENT ROMICK: (to Broyles, as the men fan out through the multiple archways and chambers) Sir. (with his attention called to the Amber, Broyles finds Foster embedded in the golden mass, locked in the pushing position that allowed him to displace the previous tenant. on a nearby shelf, the remains of a red licorice stick suggests to Broyles the likely suspect) Train Ride - Getting Acquainted ASTRID: (sounding disappointed) William Bell? You just left him there? WALTER: You remember what he did to Olivia. Even you can't be that compassionate. ASTRID: But we need him, don't we? Well, otherwise, how are we going to get access-- WALTER: It's okay. (removes the severed hand of Bell from his backpack) We have everything we need. PETER: (joins Henrietta as she frets at the back of the train) I'm sorry about your friend. We'll do everything we can to get him back. I promise. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (looks at his face closely and a spark of recognition fills her soul with hope. tentative) Do you... know me? PETER: (not making the connection) I don't know how I could. I've been stuck in that Amber for over twenty years, you barely look old enough (steam-rolled as the connection floods in) -- Henrietta? HENRIETTA BISHOP: (tears. huge smile. monster hug) Hi, Dad. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes